


The Omnigame

by DiamondBrickZ



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Night In The Woods (Video Game), Splatoon, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Character Cocktail, Fantasy, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, SBURB, its that but with, lots of pesterlogs, slow burn but not romantically, teen, video games - Freeform, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBrickZ/pseuds/DiamondBrickZ
Summary: Universes will be torn apart. Worlds will collide. People will be slain. Everything that you once knew will be turned upside down. Thanks to game shenanigans and plot convenience, seven worlds will meet. What will happen? Only the game knows.And possibly a few omniscient dimensional beings here and there.Rated T for swearing and violence. Very few ships besides the canon ones. Please rate and review as needed.





	1. Here at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This fanfiction includes several fandoms, but for now, I'm going to list any changes and notes of the ones in this chapter, and the same will go for all future ones. This takes place after the events of Homestuck, right after Roadside Attraction from Gravity Falls, and after the events of Undertale. Also, Asriel was brought back after Undertale (just like every other fanfiction involving Asriel, amirite? I know that's what you or probably someone else reading this is thinking. Anyway, most other changes can be more or less inferred from just reading it.). Also, this is a redo of the last storyline the same name, The Omnigame (now dead). Anyways, happy reading!

There once was a game. A game of life and death, and of light and darkness. One of joy and grief. Of gain, and loss. It spanned the multiverse, and often wreaked havoc upon its players' worlds.

Once upon a time, four teens played this game, and sparked an adventure. This adventure was completely real, and destroyed their world in the process. After a complicated journey of monsters, leveling up, various time shenanigans, and a grueling final battle that took too many lives, they succeeded after three long years of fighting. They created a new universe, and became the gods of it. Armed with the knowledge of the game, and the many friends, allies, and romantic lovers made during this arduous adventure, they sought out to aid others that this game fell upon, no matter who or what they were.

That game's name?

It's name is Sburb.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Gravity Falls, Summer, 201X_

It was a quiet day in the small town of Gravity Falls, and, to pass the time, a young boy skims through a mysterious journal in a bedroom. It just so happens that today, August 19, will be a strange day indeed. He has moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer, along with his sister, and has been here for two months now. He is staying in a place called the Mystery Shack, owned by his great-uncle and conman Stanley Pines. Recently, Stanley's long lost brother and brilliant scientist, Stanford Pines, came back after thirty years of dimension-hopping. Also, there's a dude named Soos and a laidback teen named Wendy that work there. Now, let's see. What is this boys name?

**NERDFACE SWEATSALOT**

What? I thought we were being all serious here. I even have a whole bunch of exposition all written out. Try again.

**DIPPER PINES**

Ah, yes, there we go. This boy's name is Dipper. It's been quite the strange summer for him, as the seemingly quaint town of Gravity Falls is home to thousands of supernatural creatures and happenings. Why, just last week he had fought a spider-woman that tricked his Grunkle Stan into coming into her lair. He, his sister, and a couple of her friends had difficulty in fighting her off, but they were successfully able to save Stan from his untimely spidery doom. It seemed as if every other day he was off doing some new paranormal activity. Fortunately, today was not one of those days, and a day like today didn't come very often. Since Dipper's day was more or less free, he decided to rifle through the mysterious journal he found at the beginning of summer for what seems like the thousandth time.

It was an hardback leather book, with a golden six-fingered hand marked with a big, neat 3 glued to the front. Clearly, from its worn cover, torn pages, and the strands of tape, string, and other unidentifiable materials holding it together, it was used often and had been through a lot. Ever since he found the journal in a secret compartment under a tree, he had been poring through it daily for the entire summer to look for clues on who the author of this journal was. But of course, since his Grunkle Stanley brought his brother back through a transdimensional gateway, who happened to be the author. Since Stanford was back, however, that means that carefully studying the journal in a hunt for who the author was was futile, so in the meantime, Dipper was just looking through it just for the sake of review. That was, until his sister burst through the door.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper come on! Look at the national news!" the bubbly girl yelled excitedly, flopping onto the arm of Dipper's chair. She was dressed in a bright pink sweater that depicted a yellow shooting star. What is her name?

**IINSUFFERABLE GLITTERPRIICK**

Come on, man (and/or woman and/or other gender). Again? You didn't even spell "insufferable" or "prick" properly. What, are you some sort of weirdo themed around the number two? Try again.

**MABEL PINES**

Good, good. This girl's name is Mabel Pines. While Dipper was spending his time in Gravity Falls looking for the elusive author of Journal 3 and uncovering secrets of the quaint little town Mabel was often doing anything but. Ranging from competing in dance parties to creating an elaborate sock puppet show, Mabel being the social butterfly that she is was utilizing her summer vacation to found friendships and possibly get a chance at romance. Unfortunately, her goals were currently only half achieved, but fortunately, her new friends were amazing and fun to hang around, which definitely made up for the many failed relationships she'd been through. She did often accompany Dipper on many of his supernatural quests, as looking for monsters and helping to solve mysteries was an extremely fun venture. For now, however, Mabel was bothering Dipper over some interesting thing she saw on TV.

"Dipper, come on! It's really cool and all monstery and stuff, and you're gonna love it!" Mabel yells, nearly dragging Dipper down the stairs and towards the living room, much to his denial.

"Mabel, what's so important that makes you almost break my wrist?" Dipper grumpily asks.

"You've GOT to see, Dip-dop. Look!" Mabel shouts, turning Dipper's head towards the television and pointing to it. Her finger was pointed at what seemed to be a kid, no older than about 12 or 13, standing at a podium. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but you could tell that they were wearing a sweater, much like Mabel's, and that they were extremely good at giving speeches. Everyone in the crowd was listening intently and talking in hushed whispers. The thing is, that wasn't the weirdest thing about the news report, although Dipper had seen stranger things.

What was so strange about the news report, was not that a kid giving a speech was being taken so seriously, but was the fact that behind the said child was a group of what seemed to be…

"Monsters?! Mabel, what is this? Dipper worriedly asks.

"Read the little news caption, dum-dum. It says "Local child discovers entire civilization trapped underground and frees them'. See? Pretty straightforward!" Mabel jokingly says.

At that remark, Dipper's jaw drops to the floor.

"But, what… h-how did…" Dipper stutters, "Who, wh- okay. Wait." Dipper raises his hands up. "Let me look at this," he says. Dipper then promptly leans in close to the screen, eyes squinted. The monsters behind the kid looked like they consisted of three anthropomorphic goats, a weirdly blue reverse mermaid, a scientist-looking yellow lizard woman, and two living skeletons. On closer inspection, there was also a big crowd of monster-like people, enough to fill a small town gathered beside the raised stage that the kid was on, separated from the group.

"This has got to be some sort of town tradition, or some advertisement scheme, right? Because there's no way that that many monsters just happened to come up from the ground. Gravity Falls is where all the weirdness is. Not in… wherever that is," says Dipper, visibly confused. Mabel looks at him, doubting that this whole monster thing was merely a charade.

"Dipper, look. It's on the news for crying out loud!" Mabel huffs, exasperated. "This is real all right, and you just have to accept that."

"But Mabel, this doesn't make any se-" Dipper's eyes go wide as Mabel slaps a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Dipper!" Mabel says. "It doesn't have to make sense! Look, a cool thing is going on, and we should just watch what happens instead of trying to logic your way through this." Just then Grunkle Stan walks in, wearing his usual lazy attire: undershirt, slippers, and all.

He grunts, "Hey, what's the ruckus? I'm here trying to enjoy my morning coffee and you two are squabbling again!"

"Stan it is three in the afternoon," Dipper bluntly states.

"Afternoon, schmafternoon. Whenever I have coffee, it's morning to me. But nevermind that. What are you two yakking off about now?"

"Dipper thinks that these obviously real monster people things," Mabel says, pointing towards the television, "are just people in costumes for an 'advertisement scheme' or 'town tradition."

Grunkle Stan leans towards the TV, eyes squinted, much like Dipper did just a few minutes earlier. Dipper and Mabel watch in anxiousness, as they both knew how well Grunkle Stan was able to spot a fake, since he had a lot of expertise in trickery deception. On the screen, the camera zoomed into the supposed monsters.

Finally, after several minutes of hushed tension and Stan mumbling to himself, he finally speaks up. "Well, either these are some really good costumes, or these monsters are real. And, since I've seen too much weird stuff in the who-knows-how-many years I've lived in Gravity Falls, I think it's safe to say that they're real."

Dipper's face falls, while Mabel's lights up. "What?" Dipper exclaims. "I mean, yeah, Gravity Falls is a weird town with supernatural stuff, but that's here! This news broadcast is coming from Canada!"

"Look, Dipper," Stan says, "it's a crazy world out there. Who knows what kind of equally crazy whatsits are out there. Seriously," Grunkle Stan gestures to the television. "This? This is definitely real. No zippers, full body costumes, or face paint. Unlike some other people I can think of."

Dipper looks from Stan to Mabel. He raises his hands. "Fine," he says. "I'll try to believe it. But first," says Dipper, "I'm going to ask a real paranormal expert." Dipper then promptly walks out the door, into the main area that served as a gift shop for any customers at the Mystery Shack. He turns towards the vending machine, and presses the buttons A-B-1-C-3. After a bit of a mechanical screech, the vending machine slides open to reveal a secret passageway. Of course, Dipper had known this was here for a while, after the whole government/portal fiasco. Trudging down the somewhat somber steps, Dipper mulled over the legitimacy of the monsters on TV.

"If there's anyone that can really prove these creatures' existence, it's Great-Uncle Ford," he thought. Although his Grunkle Stan was indeed an expert in trickery and deception, Ford was one the of the best experts to consult for most things paranormal. As he would have it, Ford was hunkered down in the secret basement, tinkering on some unknown invention.

"Ford?" Dipper calls, surprising Ford.

The invention sparks a bit, shocking Ford slightly. He was used to this, though, because he endured nearly half a lifespan of hostility and danger. Ford turns to Dipper and says, "Dipper! You startled me!" He stands up and dusts his pants off.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," says Dipper, turning away. "I just needed to ask you about something... weird."

Ford perks up at the mention of something weird. It was the reason why he had moved to Gravity Falls, after all. "Of course, Dipper, anything! What is it now? Gnomes? Screaming flowers? Time-traveling telephone booth?" he asks.

"No," Dipper says, "it was something I saw on TV."

"What do you mean?"

Dipper paces around the room as he talks. "It seemed like a whole bunch of monsters. Maybe even a whole civilization. The news report as I saw apparently said that they were trapped underground and that there was this whole legend about it. Now, I don't think-"

"Now stop right there, Dipper," Ford interrupts. "Did you say, legend?"

Surprised, Dipper stops. "Yes? Do you know it?" he asks excitedly.

"No, but," Ford says, walking towards the stairway, "I have a book somewhere upstairs full of legends from around the world. Perhaps we can look it up." He starts walking up the creaky stairs. Dipper follows. "I'm also going to check the television."

After Ford and Dipper reach the top of the stairs, the group heads towards the main living area, where the TV was still broadcasting the same report. Ford squats down in front of it, observing carefully. Again, much like Dipper and Stan had just minutes earlier. Stan and Mabel had retreated outside, doing who-knows-what. On the television, the kid in the sweater that was talking earlier and a couple of the goat monsters were now shaking hands of several politicians. Ford inspected the goats carefully, looking for any editing blunders or evidence of any costumes. Unfortunately for Dipper, he found none.

"Seems real to me," Grunkle Ford finally says. He looks to Dipper's disappointed face. He hesitates before he says, "But this could be faked by an extremely skilled deceptionist." He turns towards the hallway and walks towards it. "The book could quite possibly answer most of our questions."

Ford rounds the corner and reaches the door to his old office, though Dipper remembers it as the room where it happened. He and Mabel had switched bodies in this room, thanks to an electron-swapping carpet. Good times. Ford walks toward one of the desks and picks up a thick book. It was bound in red leather and looked to be quite old, much like Ford's journals. Unlike Ford's journals, however was the front cover, which depicted a large gold star, with the words International Legends written in black marker beneath it.

"I picked this up from a pawn shop in Delmarva while I was traveling here, so many years ago." Ford's eyes darken a bit, seemingly remembering some painful memories. Dipper looks to Ford with concern, remembering how Ford and Grunkle Stan's relationship had gone downhill from the day Stan was kicked from his home in New Jersey.

"What sorts of things are in it?" Dipper asks timidly.

Ford's face brightens back up again. "Oh, many, many types of stories, though a lot of them are simply made up. Myths, fables, folklore," says Ford, openening up the book and setting it on the desk, "you name it. Whatever these monsters, and their apparent myth to go with them, are, they're probably somewhere here."

Dipper walks towards Ford, and stands next to him, intent on taking a look at what sorts of secrets this mysterious book could hold. As Ford flips through the numerous pages of the book, Dipper happens to get a glance of many, strange things. A fabled school said to educate wizards. A pair of scissors said to be able to cut through dimensions. A mysterious message from the future written in indecipherable text. And many more unexplainable myths. Finally, Ford stopped flipping pages. It depicted a circle with wings sprouting from it, with triangles beneath it. Below the symbol was a bit of text. Dipper studied both the symbol and the writings intently, though his focus was broken by Ford.

"This is it," he said. "Now, let's read, shall we? Hopefully we can get a handle on what's going on."

As Ford read the story printed on the parched paper, Dipper found himself vividly imagining it.

* * *

_Mt. Ebott, 19X_

_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth:_

_Humans, and monsters._

**Two figures, one humanoid and the other not so, shake hands over a blistering fire.**

_They were a peaceful race, until one day, disaster struck._

_War broke out between the two races._

**A mighty monster holding a majestic trident charges towards a sword-wielding human general.**

_Monsters had the ability to absorb human souls, and this was what the humans feared._

_The humans, being much more powerful, slayed countless monsters, while very few humans died._

**A single human clad in tattered armor stands in the middle of a dusty battlefield, sobbing.**

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed what was left of the monster civilization underground with a magic spell, but it is said that seven human souls could break it._

**Seven cloaked wizards chant a spell over a dark pit, their hands glowing faintly.**

_Many have tried to climb it, seeking these monsters, but legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

**A child runs through a forest. They trip on a vine and fall into a deep hole. With the child lying unconscious, a small figure watches timidly from behind a pillar.**

* * *

Dipper wasn't sure if those visions were his.

"Wow," says Dipper, turning to Ford. "I guess the myth was true. Although, they could've based it on-"

Ford places a hand on Dipper's shoulder, stopping him. "Dipper, look. As fun as this was, I'm quite sure that these monsters are real. I looked and immediately realized that they were, in fact, real. I just wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt." Dipper's face falls, for the second time today, though he manages to catch himself before Ford notices.

"Oh. Uh, thanks anyway, Grunkle Ford. This... this was fun," he says. Turning away, he sighed. Looks like he'd have to find some other way to pass the day. Fortunately, it would come soon. Sooner than he would like.


	2. Chapter 2: Here at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiamondBrickZ here! I'm glad that some of you have seen this story and liked it. It motivates me to write more, so keep those messages and reviews coming! 
> 
> For your information, these first few chapters are going to be reposted from Fanfiction. Sorry if these seem a bit lackluster, and for the weird rate of publishing. These were written a few months back, and I don't really use this site that often. I'm also not that well-versed in HTML, so bear with me.

**Chapter 2:**

"Once upon a time, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans, and monsters. They lived peacefully among each other. But one day, war broke out between the two races. Thousands were slain, but the humans were eventually victorious, and they locked the monsters underground with a magical spell.

But I'm sure you've heard all of that many times from books and your elders," Toriel says, much to the children's disbelief.

_The Town of Ebott, Summer, 2017_

It was late in the afternoon at the local library, where an ample gathering of kids had clustered around the library's storytime area. They were all listening intently to the guest speaker, former queen of the monsters, Toriel Dreemurr the goat-woman. She had stopped by earlier that day after many of the workers there had asked for her to come. They had heard the rumors that Toriel was hundreds of years old and had experienced a lot in her time, so they were eager for her arrival. Much to Toriel's delight, most of the children were aptly interested in the legends and lore of the monster civilization, so she had stayed there for most of the day carefully recounting the many tales of her time. One of the children raises their hand.

"Miss Toriel, can you tell us that story? I don't think I've heard of that one," the boy cheerfully asks. Many of the other kids voice their agreement.

Chuckling, Toriel says, "Alright, I will tell you kids the tale," she pauses, for dramatic effect, "of humans and monsters."

As the goat woman retold the story of how the war between races happened, another human, about thirteen or so, stands back behind the group, silent. Not that that was a bad thing, though. They had always been a quiet, pacifistic kid, though they spoke up when the situation needed. When they did, though, they almost always chose just the right words to help console anyone in distress. They were clad in loose jeans, brown boots, and a comfy blue and pink striped sweater, despite the summer heat. Sporting a neck-length medium bob of dark brown hair and a face seemingly neither masculine nor feminine, it was impossible to tell the gender of this child without outright asking them. And, of course, the child never gave much of an answer, other than look at the asker and smile mischievously. What is their name?

**UNCERTAIN OFFSPRING**

What is that even supposed to mean? Try again.

**FRISK DREEMURR**

Of course! This besweatered young person goes by the name of Frisk. They accompanied Toriel on her walk to the library right after lunch, and stayed back to watch how the children reacted to Toriel's tales. Frisk was like that. They often sat back to gauge the moods of everyone near to them, in case something went wrong. Emotionally of course.

This small outing with Toriel was definitely needed for Frisk. Over the past few days, from first coming out of Mt. Ebott a week ago, to getting interviewed by way too many microphones at once three days ago, to the little announcement speech, broadcast on international TV, they did just that morning, Frisk was completely exhausted. Suddenly a ding comes from their pants pocket. They pull their old mobile phone out. It's the one that they used before the hole thing happened. They still, of course, used the souped up brick phone that Toriel gave them, but using a touchscreen was much easier and more useful than having just buttons for dialing people. When Frisk checks who could be messaging them, they are pleasantly surprised to see that it's their old pen pal messing them from Pesterchum.

_**gemstoneUniverse** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

_GU: Frisk! Please answer! It's been a week since you've said anything and I'm getting worried that something bad happened to you. Please please please respond if you get this message!_

Frisk slaps their forehead. How could they have forgotten! Their pen pal is a really caring guy, and often gets worried for people even over the smallest things. Of course he'd be freaking out that Frisk had basically disappeared off of the surface of the Earth for a whole week. Why hadn't they messaged him sooner! Frisk types frantically to get back to their old friend.  
_  
CN: Heyyy dude sorry i didn't get back to you sooner. I got wrapped up in this whole adventure sort of thing. You probably didn't see it on TV._

_GU: Frisk! Oh my gosh what the heck happened for you to disappear for a whole week!? Are you ok?_

_CN: Yeah i'm fine. But seriously go turn on a tv or something and go to basically any news channel. It should explain most questions you have about my uh_

_CN: General well-being i guess._

_GU: Ok. I'll check._

_**gemstoneUniverse** has stopped pestering **chaoticNeutral** _ Frisk sighs with relief. They had met their pen pal over a school project. It was supposed to be from an assigned list of kids from Argentina, but Frisk, being the slightly eccentric child they are, decided to randomly choose from a phone book. They've been close online friends since. Right as Frisk turns towards Toriel, their phone dings again. 

_**gemstoneUniverse** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

_GU: FRISK WHAT_

_GU: WHO ARE ALL THOSE MONSTERS? ARE YOU OK?_

_CN: dude its fine. i'm fine. these monster people are friendly_

_CN: one actually adopted me, so that's cool_

_GU: Oh, ok. I was just worried about you, since you're doing something dangerous every day._

_CN: am not_

_CN: it's every other day get your facts right_

_CN: anyway i got to go so see you dude_

_GU: Ok. Bye. Stay safe, please._

_**chaoticNeutral** has stopped pestering **gemstoneUniverse** _ Frisk smiles at their phone. 

Steven is a good kid. 

It is late in the afternoon when Frisk and Toriel get out of the library. While Frisk was reconnecting with the human world, Toriel had amassed a large group to tell stories to, including teens and adults alike, thanks to her knack of storytelling. Fortunately for all the humans listening to Toriel, she had a long spiel to weave. Unfortunately for all the humans listening to Toriel, she had to leave by the time lunch rolled around, so with a halfhearted goodbye from all the library's patrons Toriel left the library accompanied by Frisk. 

"I didn't know that humans would be so interested in my stories," Toriel laughs. "I can't believe that Gerson losing his keys would make for such a humorous story!" Frisk looks towards Toriel and lightly chuckles. It sure had been an interesting day, to say the least, but now Frisk would finally have some alone time. 

When Frisk and Toriel reach the house, it's nearly dusk. Frisk bids goodnight to Toriel, and slowly trudges upstairs, eyes heavy. After they slog through their nightly routine, Frisk flops down onto their bed with computer on their lap. Right as Frisk goes to click their newly bought game Demontower, a message pops onto their screen, coming from Pesterchum.   
_  
**ectoBiologist** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

_EB: hey there._

_EB: so,_

_EB: your world's gonna end in a couple days, but don't panic because we've got a solution._

_EB: there's this game that'll make it so that you and any of your friends will be able to survive. you're one of the first few people that i can contact in your universe, so..._

_EB: good luck._

_**ectoBiologist** has stopped pestering **chaoticNeutral** _ Frisk rubs their eyes. What? Who could this be? It's got to be some sort of online troll, right? The mysterious messenger then sent a file for a video game, but right as Frisk goes to click the file, they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And there we go! I decided to rewrite the first chapter of this story and repost it, as I wasn't very satisfied with the way the original chapter came out. These first few chapters will mostly be setting up the characters and their relationships. Though, I don't have a clear update schedule. I've reposted this from fanfiction.net, by the way. I'm more active over there, but I may or may not linger here longer. Anyway, please review this story as needed. This is more or less my first fanfiction, if you don't count the original. Let's keep this going for a while!


End file.
